Love beyond time and space
by amathestdarkwarrior123
Summary: 2 girls have a normal life but its about to be ruined.Vampires and demons want the power that they didnt know they have.Who will be able to save them from the danger that lurks ahead?This review if you want me to update


**Chapter One**

**Space and Attack**

"Iris you need to stop with all the depression." A girl said. "I know Fayette but its hard." Iris said. "I know it is but I will help you through it starting by going shopping." Fayette said. "Some how I knew you were going to say that." Iris said smiling a little. "There we go now come on and lets go to the mall and shop tell we drop." Fayette said grinning. Iris laughed at her friends' happiness with the thought of shopping. Fayette dragged Iris to the car and drove to the mall to do some shopping and cheer Iris up. They got there and Fayette dragged Iris along and went into Dillard's because it was the first store in sight. Iris followed her friend into the store and groaned when she noticed her friend was going to the dresses. "Not the dresses." Iris groaned. "Yes you need some cute dresses now come on." Fayette said dragging Iris along.

somewhere else

"So you have another mission for me and my partner?" A guy asked. "Yes Lucian." The leader said. "What is our mission captain?" Lucian asked. "You and Julian will go to earth and protect two woman from an enemy that wants their power." The captain said. "But they are humans what power could they have that someone would want." Lucian said. "You would be surprised but they have power and a lot of it. If it gets into the wrong hands then it could be disastrous. You guys are my strongest men and are vampires with extra power. I thought that you would be perfect for the job. If you don't want to you don't have to and I will choose two other men to go instead." The captain said. "No that is ok we will take the mission and we will not fail it." Lucian said. "I know that you will not fail me and that you will succeed. But I will warn you that if you fall in love then you will have to bring them here." The captain cautioned. "Don't worry if that happens we will obey your commands." Julian said.

"Good now go and prepare for the mission you will leave later when you are ready to go. You will want to bring things that are human like so you can act like a human." The captain said. "Understood we will be ready in a hour and will be down here when we are done." Lucian said. "Good now go." The captain said. Lucian and Julian left to prepare for the mission. "Captain do you think that they will fall in love with the girls?" A guy said. "I hope they do they need someone to love and have at their side. But that is not the main reason I sent them. There are enemies after the two girls and they want their power." The captain said. The guy nodded and went back to work. Lucian and Julian came back all ready to leave and were sent off to earth.

At the mall

"Now where are we going?" Iris groaned. "To go get shoes to match the dress of course." Fayette said. "Oh god save me." Iris said. Fayette laughed and dragged her to the shoe store. After they were done there they went to get some lunch. "So are we done now?" Iris asked. "Nope we need accessories to go with the dresses and shoes." Fayette said. Iris groaned as she was dragged away again. After they were done with that they went out to the parking lot to go home. Iris noticed five guys coming towards them with a flirtatious look. "Hey chicks want to go get a drink?" The first guy asked. "No thank you." Fayette said. "Oh come on we are just trying to be friendly." The guy said. "Well if you were trying to be friendly then you would listen and leave when the girl says no." Iris said coldly. "Oh she has attitude I like that in a woman." The guy said and smirked. "Leave your not welcome near us." Iris said. "Oh too bad." The guy said and grabbed Fayette and the others grabbed Iris.

Somewhere near the scene

"Should we go and help them Lucian?" Julian asked. "Not yet I want to see if they can protect themselves." Lucian said. Lucian wanted to see if they could protect themselves if need be that they weren't with them. He would interfere if he needed to.

Back at the scene

"Unhand me and my friend." Iris said. "What if we don't want to we just want to have some fun." The guy said. Iris stepped guys foot and elbowed him in the stomach and punched him behind his neck when he hunched over. Then she went and helped Fayette and then faced the rest of the group. "Still think that I can't fight?" Iris asked smirking. "Fine you guys aren't worth it." The guy said leaving. "Thanks." Fayette said. "Hey you're my friend what else would I have done." Iris said. They walked to their car and got in and went home.

Somewhere else

"Well we now know that they can protect themselves against human males. But I'm not so sure with evil vampires." Julian said. "Well hopefully they won't have to face a vampire." Lucian said following the car that the girls were in. They stayed close but not to close that the girls would notice. "How do you think we should go about this?" Julian asked. "I don't know hopefully we will get a time where we will have to save them then it would be much easier." Lucian said. "Yeah." Julian agreed.

With Iris and Fay (from now on Fayette is going to be known as Fay like a nickname.)

Fay parked the car and got out and Iris followed. "Now what are we doing?" Iris asked. "Grocery shopping." Fay said. Iris was about to reply when she heard something coming from the alley. She went to see what it was with Fay following her. "Oh yeah go into a alley way because a sound real smart." Fay said sarcastically. Iris ignored her and went deeper into the alley and saw two figures by a trash can. Looking more closely she saw that the figures were little kids. She went closer and saw that she was right that they were kids.

The kids saw the woman and the boy went protectively in front of his sisters. The boy had a knife and was holding out in front of him. Iris saw this a her expression softened towards the kids. "Its alright little ones I wont hurt you." Iris said softly. The boy looked at her cautiously and Iris smiled at him. The boy lowered his weapon but still looked at her wearily. "Why are you guys out here all alone?" Iris asked gently. "Because our parents are dead." The boy said. Iris grew sad that they lost their parents at such a young age. "What are your names?" Iris asked gently. "I'm Kyo, this is Angel and the baby is Saphire." Kyo said. "How old are you guys?" Iris asked gently. "I'm 7 Angel is 6 and Saphire is 4 months." Kyo said. "You guys are so young. How long have you been on the streets?" Iris asked gently. "1 week and 3 days." Kyo said. "Come on you can come with me." Iris said holding her hand out to them. "Your not going to take us to an adoption center are you?" Kyo asked panicked. "Why do you not want to?" Iris asked. "Because then we would be separated." Kyo said gripping his sisters hand to give her comfort. "Well I have to take you there so I can fill out the paper work." Iris said. "Wh…What? Your going to adopt all of us?" Kyo asked shocked. "Yes I am." Iris said smiling. "Why?" Kyo asked. "Because I know what it is like losing your parents at a young age then going to an adoption center more then once." Iris said. "You do." Kyo asked.

"Yes I do and I don't think you guys need to experience that." Iris said. Kyo went forward and grabbed Iris's hand. "Thank you." Kyo said smiling shyly at her. "No need to thank me. I just don't want to see you guys in pain or sad." Iris said smiling back. "Ummm….?" Kyo said. "Yes Kyo?" Iris said. "Can we call you mommy?" Kyo asked hesitantly. "Of course you can." Iris said smiling at him and Angel. They smiled back. "Do you want me to carry your sister Saphire?" Iris asked. "Could you?" Angel said. "Sure." Iris said bending down and picking Saphire up. They left the alley and Fay was waiting at the entrance. Kyo and Angel went behind Iris's legs because they were scared. "you don't have to be afraid of Fay she's my friend and wouldn't harm a fly literally." Iris said. Iris handed Fay Saphire and bent to pick up Angel and started off. Kyo grabbed Iris's hand as they walked. Iris looked down and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We are going to the adoption center so I can adopt them." Iris said. "You're going to adopt them?" Fay asked surprised. "Yes I don't want them to go through what I did when I was little." Iris said. Fay's expression softened and nodded in agreement. They went to the adoption center and did all the paper work that needed to be done. "Now we are going to have to go shopping for cloths, car seats, a crib, a stroller, and some baby toys. Then we can go to the bookstore for children's books and I need a new book and then the toy store then the grocery store." Iris said. "We come to grocery shop and we get kids." Fay said smiling. Iris chuckled and they headed to do the chores.

With Lucian and Julian

"I can't believe that she just adopted the kids without a thought about what it would cost her." Julian said. "She isn't selfish like other humans I have seen. Neither is the other human she accepted it without a complaint." Lucian said. "Well now we have more to protect. The enemy will use the kids to get to the girls." Julian said. "It doesn't matter the enemy wont get the girls or the kids while I'm around." Lucian vowed. "You are already showing protectiveness toward them." Julian said smirking. Lucian snorted and watched for the girls.

With Fay and Iris

After they were done with all their chores they went home and set everything up and Iris made dinner and then they ate. "You guys need a bath." Iris said. The kids nodded and followed her into the bathroom. After the bath Iris put the kids to bed and went and sat on the couch next to Fay. "Did they go to sleep?" Fay asked. "Yes finally." Iris said. They were about ready to turn on the T.V. when someone broke through the window. Fay and Iris leaped up from the couch and turned towards the window. "Who are you?" Iris demanded. "No one you need to know at the moment." The guy said. "What do you want?" Iris demanded. "You two." The guy said. Fay and Iris stepped back and the guy lunged towards them. Fay cried out and closed her eyes preparing to be hit. Iris kicked the guy in the stomach when he came to close to them.

"So you can fight can you?" The guy said. Iris just got in front of Fay to protect her. The guy laughed and lunged at her with his claws raised to attack. Iris pushed Fay away and tried to dodge the claws but couldn't dodge them completely and ended up getting cut across her stomach. The thing stalked towards her determined to knock her out. Before he got to her two guys came through the window and knocked the thing away from Iris. "Stay away from her." The first guy said. "Lucian and Julian to the rescue again." The thing sneered. Lucian and Julian just growled at the thing and charged at it. The thing jumped out of the way and to the window. "This is not over." The thing growled at them. "We know its not." Lucian said.

"Iris! Wake up!" Fay said frantically. "I'm up! Geeez!" Iris groaned. Fay let out a sigh of relief. "You scared the crap out of me don't do that again." Fay said. Iris smiled and tried to sit up but found it was too painful to do so. Lucian went and knelt by Iris to examine the wound. "Its not that deep but we need to clean and wrap it." Lucian said. "Who are you guys?" Fay asked. "I'm Lucian and that is my partner Julian." Lucian said. "Why are you guys here?" Fay asked. "I will tell you guys later right now we need to take care of her wounds." Lucian said lifting Iris up in his arms and cradling her close to his chest. Fay led him to the bathroom and then they cleaned and bandaged Iris's wounds. "Now tell us why you are here? I doubt that you heard her cry out and come to the rescue." Iris said. "We were sent to protect you." Lucian said. "Why?" Iris asked. "Because people like the one from tonight will come for you guys." Lucian said. "Why will they come for us?" Fay asked perplexed.

"They want your powers." Lucian said. "What powers we don't have any powers." Iris said. "You have powers that lay dormant inside your body." Lucian said. "Great more good news." Iris said sarcastically. "What was that thing that attacked us tonight?" Fay asked. "He was a soulless vampire." Lucian said watching them for their reaction. "Wait a second you expect us to believe that that thing was a soulless vampire and that we have hidden power that they want." Iris said. "Yes." Lucian said. "And let me guess you're a vampire with a soul." Iris said sarcastically. "Yes and so is Julian." Lucian said. "Oh God! I'm in a fantasy book. Ok say I believe you what is going to happen?" Iris asked. "We will stay with you and protect you and destroy the ones that want to capture you two." Lucian said.

Iris looked at Fay for her opinion. "I think that they are telling the truth. I mean look at what happened today. That thing wasn't human and they saved us so I don't think they are here to hurt us. And maybe they can help you with the weird things happening to you." Fay said. "What things?" Lucian asked. Iris threw Fay a warning look but Fay ignored it. "Sometimes when it is a full moon she will be in a lot of pain and lock herself in her room. I don't know what happens when she is in there, but in the morning she is fine." Fay explained. "What happens while you are in your room?" Lucian asked looking at Iris. Iris glared at Fay and turned to look at the guy named Lucian. "Nothing just some pain." Iris said lying. "Your lying now tell me the truth." Lucian said in a compelling voice. Iris sighed and looked away from him and his memorizing eyes. "I change into something, with a tail, claws, fangs, and markings." Iris said tightly. "Hmmm" Lucian said thinking. "I think that you might be a demon." Lucian said.

Fay yawned and said, "I think that we should sleep on this and let Iris think about all this." "I agree." Julian said. Fay got up and helped Iris to her bed and then went to her own. Lucian and Julian went to the couch and sat down. "So you really think that she is a demon?" Julian asked. "Yes I sense it in her." Lucian said. "Now the enemy will really want her if they find that out." Julian said. Lucian nodded in agreement and they went into a light doze.


End file.
